The present invention relates to a packaging machine, and more particularly to a machine which comprises a rotor having radial mandrels and in which containers supplied to the rotor are each folded flat and closed at one end to form a bottom while the container is being transported as fitted around each mandrel.
When the end of the container is closed as stated above, the container is subjected to a force acting thereon longitudinally of the mandrel and must therefore be restrained from moving along the mandrel by holding means. Such means heretofore known include, for example, a stopper provided on the mandrel for holding the container by contact therewith.
In the field of packaging machines of the type described, the height of containers is often changed to obtain containers of different capacities. However, it is very cumbersome to adjust the position of the stopper relative to the mandrel in corresponding relation to the desired height every time the height of containers is to be altered.